Shoebox
by shoobox
Summary: Draco stumbles into the Order's new Headquarters in the middle of the night... No one is welcoming him very well... Then Harry finds out what's happened to the Malfoy heir since the night on the tower and is startled by what he finds H/D Re-written!
1. Chapter 1: The Rain

Ch. 1: The Rain

AU: Set after the sixth book

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Harry Potter had his head bent over an old picture album, his raven locks messy as ever, sitting in the window seat of in one of the many rooms in the Moon household. The torrential downpour outside lulling him into a half asleep state. He was just about to nod off when a noise came from the floors below. Startled, he quickly looked down out the window, the album immediately forgotten falls to the floor. His room, situated right above the main entrance to the Manner had a perfect view of any activity on the stoop. He squinted out into the heavy rain to see who would be trying to seek refuge at two in the morning in the middle of this ghastly storm. A figure in a hooded dark green cloak paced furiously on the doorstep. The figure stopped, facing the door as it swung open. There were some words exchanged then Harry saw his safe keeper, Sam, reach out and hug the figure, the hood falling to reveal a tied back plate of platinum hair. Harry gasped and turned away from the window.

What was Draco Malfoy doing here of all places, the new headcounters of the Order of the Phoenix? How the hell did he know Sam?

Harry noticed he was breathing fast and his heart was trying to pump out of his chest. His last encounter with the Malfoy heir was flashed through him mind. The teen face as he failed to kill Harry's mentor. His pale and tired look as he was pulled away by Severus, scared out of his wits by everything that had unfolded before his eyes. Harry ran to his door and bolted it shut. He was in for a long night, and he didn't want the blonde haired monster coming anywhere near him if he was staying in Sam's house.

Harry flung himself onto his bed but didn't get under the covers. He then just sat there staring at the opposite wall. The rain pounding down as the fire in his room slowly dimmed. And there he stayed until Mrs. Weasley called his to breakfast.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

New edit... it get's better every time... still not finished though


	2. Chapter 2: Conflict

Ch 2: Conflict

HPDMHPDMHPDM

"Harry, Breakfast!," Came a voice through the fog of sleep. There was a loud bang on his door then the sound of Mrs. Weasley banging on the next door then Ron's grunts of assent. Harry decided to take a shower before he headed downstairs. It gave him time to collect his thoughts before finally heading downstairs twenty minutes later.

"No Ron!" came a death scream from the foyer.

Harry raced down the rest of the stairs to see Ron pressing Draco against the door, his wand in Draco's face his hand on the blonde's neck. Draco looked quite calm and the smirk he managed might have been menacing if his hair wasn't mused from its black ribbon. He actually looked as crazy as Ron at the moment. Sam had run forward and was now pulling at the arm that was strangling Draco. "Ron there is a more rational way of doing this. I don't want to hurt you." Sam's long dark golden locks had fallen from her floppy bun. She looked more frazzled than everyone in the room, and the dark shddows under her eyes suggested she'd been up all night.

Ron never looked away from Malfoy's face. Ron growled through his teeth, "Why'd you let him in Sam? Why'd you let this little Death Eater in?"

"He's got nowhere else to go," she said desperately. "Please Ron this is you're last warning, I don't want to hurt you."

He finally looked at her; his face hard but softening to her disheveled state, but his words still cut with coldness, "You chose him over us?"

"I choose no one, that 's the point," she said softly. "And you shouldn't make me."

Sam's barely audible words seemed to break him, he slid his arms away from Malfoy. Sam's comforting aura saving the day once again.

Harry was in shock, and, as it seemed, so was Draco. The blonde slid down the door until his arms lay loosely locked over his knees. He looked around the room and at the site of all the still hateful faces, looked back to his knees.

"Draco is a refugee as well and deserves my safekeeping just as much as all of you. Now I won't have any more of this silly fighting under my roof. You have no IDEA what Draco has gone through to get here, to find me. Anyone caught fighting is not welcome here. This is a safe place where people come to get away from the war. No matter the circumstances I will not tolerate stupid squabbles in my house. Is that clear? Anyone caught will be thrown out! Now does anyone care to join me for a civilized breakfast in the dining room or of you prefer wasting energy glaring at this poor boy?" With that said, she turned to Shacklebolt and motioned for him to start herding people into the other room.

Harry stood frozen on the staircase. What was this world coming to when his newest protector allowed his enemy into the house?

"Harry dear can you help me? He seems to have gone into shock." He blinked. Well, he trusted Sam, so if Sam trusted Malfoy then he would have to too. He got up, shaking his head.

"You are completely mental Sam, you know that?"

"Yes, well, you're not the first to say that kid. Now help me get him to the front room." So they stared to lift him but as soon as they touched the Malfoy heir he seemed to come to and jumped up knocking them both on their bums.

"Sorry about that, but I'm fine really. Just give me a minute." The blonde brushed off his robes, a gold and ruby signet ring glistening in the early sunlight. He undid his hair and smoothed it back again tying the ribbon back in its place before walking proudly to the stairs.

"You're not going to have breakfast Draco?"

"No I don't think it would be wise today. I'll let my presence sink in a little before joining the family in situations where I'm outnumbered." And with that he started up the stairs.

Harry looked to Sam then back up to the retreating Malfoy. "I've got to give my guests a stern talking to, but if you promise not to harm him, you can go," Harry nodded and started up the stairs after Draco.

Harry didn't know why but he seemed drawn to this Draco. This Draco that was vulnerable and out of his element. Ever since Harry met Draco in the robes shop he'd been assaulted by how much Draco acted like he owned the world. This Draco was broken, and Harry, still harboring a bit of an obsession over the boy's whereabouts, just had to follow his every move.

HPDMHPDMHPDM

Ron's got issues...

Jz


	3. Chapter 3: The Study

Ch 3: The Study

HPDMHPDMHPDM

About halfway up the long spiral staircase to the third floor, Draco stopped. He then was almost knocked to his knees by Potter walking into him. "Hey watch it Potter."

The boy looked up a him, his emerald green eyes shining with a sort of innocent curiosity. "Sorry," he mumbled and took a step back. "Do you want me to direct you to an empty room. I don't think any of the guests would like to hear you opening and shutting all their doors in search for one."

Draco nodded with a frown, he didn't like not knowing where he would be settled. He hoped it was nowhere near Hagrid or the werewolf Lupin, Or any of the Weasleys for that matter.

Potter quickly ascended the few stairs more to get ahead of the blonde and continued up the stairs thinking very quickly which rooms would be best for someone in Draco's standing in the house. They came to the fourth floor where they took a sharp right down the first corridor. They walked about three quarters of the way down said long corridor, which looked like it opened up into a two level library with stained glass windows shining natural light down the bright cream colored walls and the dark mahogany bookshelves. An oak door stood in front of them which Harry then opened up into what looked like a drafting studio. Another stained glass window shown light on a tilted work bench with drawings of elaborate houses and sketches of what looked to Draco like mobiles. To the left and right of the drafting table were more mahogany bookshelves that were sparsely filled this was situated in sort of a cubby of the room directly across from the door taking advantage again of the natural light let into the space. To the right of that was what looked like a sitting area with dusted cloth covers hanging over the furniture. And finally to the left was a mini kitchen set that also could function as a very small potions lab. A door was situated there between the end of the kitchen counter and the bookshelf which had a sign little paper note magically tacked to it that clearly read, "Don't stay up to late daddy, you need to rest sometime so you can come out and play with me," in neat round handwriting then a delicately slanted calligraphy was under that, Draco couldn't tell what it said at that distance.

Just as a squinting Draco was about to step forward to go and find out what the rest of the note said, Potter caught his attention by walking over to the dusty work table and leaning on it casually and saying, "Well is it suitable for you?"

Draco stared at the boy for a second the blank mask he had mastered over the summer falling over his face. He politely in a soft tone replied, "Yes this will do quite nicely."

"It needs a little cleaning up but I figured that you cold do with a bit more privacy from the rest of the house for now. This is Sam's father's old work studio, it hasn't been used in about fifteen years but the bedroom and bathroom is all cleaned out. I'll come back up after a bit of breakfast to help clean it up a bit more." He then motioned to the bookshelves showing off his newly muscular arms, "We order new books from Irland about once a month and the old family library is at the end of the hall to your left." He looked to the kitchen briefly before turning his gaze back at Draco, "Potions ingredients are strictly monitored going in and out of the house but it would be useful if we had another person to work on them." He stood off the work table and walked back towards the door and Draco, "I'll ask Sam what to do with her dad's old drawing and stuff. Don't try and remove the note, you'll get shocked." With that he walked over to the door and opened it then walked back over to Draco.

"I picked this because I think it'll fit you just fine, Sam wanted me in here but I wanted to be closer to the rest of the Order. You need it." Potter made a guiding motion towards the bedroom door and just as Draco stepped up towards it and Potter slipped past him into the corridor and off to breakfast.

HPDMHPDMHPDM

Might edit this a little later...

Jz


End file.
